This invention relates to a rope for an elevator system, and more particularly to a magnetic guide assembly for minimizing undesirable movements of the elevator system rope.
A conventional traction type elevator includes a cab mounted in a car frame, a counterweight attached to the car frame by a rope, and a drive assembly including a machine driving a traction sheave that engages the rope. As the machine turns the sheave, friction forces between the sheave and the rope move the rope and thereby cause the car frame and counterweight to raise and lower.
A limiting factor in the use of ropes, however, is their durability. As the ropes pass through the sheave they have the tendency to migrate from side to side and contact the sheave rope separators. Contact with the separators increases frictional forces that cause significant abrasion and can degrade the rope materials. Such undesirable migration and resulting friction may also be problematic for flat ropes such as coated steel belts (CSB) that are guided through additional elevator drive components such as rope support roller assemblies attached to the car frame and counterweight.
It is therefore desirable to guide the rope at particular locations throughout the elevator drive system to restrain undesirable movement and vibration of the rope. It would also be particularly desirable to minimize contact between the guide system and rope to further reduce undesirable frictional forces.